Confrontations
by tazpwrs
Summary: What happens when Videl calls Gohan a coward and a liar? Gohan looses control and his saiyan half takes over and Hercule Satan will feel the wrath of an angry Saiyan.


**A/N:** Well I wrote this in about twenty minutes. It's kind of short but I think it's funny. In kind of a dark way. Vegeta would love it.

Anyway I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ and I am not making any profit off of this. Unless I can sell laughter.

**Confrontations**

"Gohan you are so smart, why do you even come to school?" asked Erasa.

"Yeah nerd-boy! You could teach the classes better than most of the teachers." added Sharpener.

Gohan shrugged. "My mom wanted me to make friends my own age because all my other friends were kind of inherited from my dad and were a lot older than me."

"Well is it working cutie?" Erasa asked winking at him.

Gohan blushed. "Well, kinda. I mean you guys are my friends, right?"

Sharpener and Erasa nodded. Videl however was boiling mad.

Videl rounded on Gohan angrily. "Why would we even consider being friend with you, huh?"

Gohan looked at her, confused. "What do you mean Videl?"

Videl's face turned a spectacular shade of red. "I mean you're nothing but a coward and a liar! Is that all you know how to do? Lie and run! Any time anyone asks you about where you live or how you get to school or your father, you avoid the question! And any time some jock picks on you, you just let them! You don't say anything back or even stand up for yourself! So why would we want to be friends with a liar and a coward?" she sneered.

Gohan began to shake. At first Videl mistook it for fear but when their eyes met, she took a step back. Gohan wasn't afraid. He was angry. No not angry, extremely pissed off.

"How dare _you_ give me lecture on honesty and bravery!" Gohan growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she shot back angrily.

"It means you are one hell of a person to lecture anyone on the two things your entire life has been built upon!"

Videl had no idea what he meant. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I don't lie to my friends and I've never run from a fight in my life!"

"No you haven't but your dear daddy sure as hell has!" he yelled back. A crowd was beginning to gather around the yelling group. Erasa and Sharpener were quietly trying to blend into the crowd.

"What?" Videl asked shocked.

"You heard me!" he growled back. Videl thought she saw his eyes flash teal as he continued, "You lecture me for lying to you when your father has been lying to the entire world for seven years and insulting my friends and family in the process!"

"What are you talking about you freaking psychopath!" she yelled back.

"THIS!" he yelled and let loose a scream as he was engulfed in a golden glow.

Everyone gasped. Gohan was the Gold Fighter!

"Wha- what?" stuttered Videl, at a loss for words.

"My father gave his life fighting Cell while you're Douche-bag of dad hid behind a rock! Your father was cowering in fear when I fought Cell!"

Videl looked at him her eyes wide. "You're the little boy from the Cell Games! You're the Delivery Boy!"

"Yes, I am. You honestly believed that your pitiful father actually beat the greatest threat this world has ever seen?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Videl shook her head. "No. I've seen my father train and I've always found it hard to believe that he could generate that kind of power…"

Gohan smirked. His Saiyan side was in complete control. "Well at least you have some kind of intelligence. If only the other morons on this planet could say as much. No, your father didn't defeat Cell. Cell slapped your father into a mountain without even trying the only time they fought."

"Then who do you say beat Cell?" shouted Sharpener, growing a little bit of a spine.

Gohan looked over at him, his face serious. "I did."

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice interrupted.

Mr. Satan had arrived at the scene.

"He says that you didn't beat Cell! He says that he did!"

Mr. Satan was in a rage. He hadn't caught sight of Gohan yet. "WHAT?! I'LL SHOW THAT LITTLE PUNK! I'LL CRUSH HIM LIKE THE WEAKLI-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence Hercule?" inquired Gohan in a menacing voice.

Hercule turned towards him and swallowed. _'Its him! The kid that killed Cell! I'm dead!'_

"Uhhh…no?"

Gohan smirked. "I didn't think so."

Everyone was looking at their hero in shock. He had backed down from this nerd. He even sounded scared.

Mr. Satan tried to get his courage back. "So, ummm, boy--"

Gohan cut him off, "My name is Son Gohan. My father was Son Goku, who gave his life fighting Cell and who you have continually tried to discredit as a fighter and a person, calling him a liar and weak. And I've had enough. I want you tell them who really beat Cell. Now."

"Bu-but-"

"No buts! I want them to hear it out of your own mouth. I want you to tell them exactly what you were doing during the Cell Games. Tell them how you hid behind a rock while an eleven year old child fought against that monster. How you stole the credit from that boy after he lost his father in the fight. I want everyone to know what a despicable human being you are. I want them to see just how _weak _you truly are."

Mr. Satan swallowed. He began to tell the story of what really happened at the Cell Games.

When he finished everyone was speechless.

Videl looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "How could you lie to everyone Hercule?" He looked at her in shock when she used his first name. "That's right, I said Hercule. Because as far as I'm concerned you are not my father. My father would never steal credit from a boy, especially a boy who lost so much. You truly are despicable. Goodbye Hercule." With that she turned her back on him and walked away.

Gohan smirked at the tears running down the mans face. "Serves you right, you clown."

******************************************************************************************

Bulma was awoken to the sound of Vegeta laughing hysterically. She gently shook her husband until he woke up.

"What's so funny?"

"I just had the best dream EVER!" he wheezed out between laughter.

******************************************************************************************

**A/N**: Not my best work but I laugh every time I read it. Hope you at least got a chuckle or two out of it.


End file.
